


You're Just Like Poison

by NavyJaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyJaye/pseuds/NavyJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic, been sitting on it for a while and it is finally seeing the light of day at the insistence of a couple of friends. I start at the 'middle' of the relationship, but I have some flashbacks written and I do intend to take it to some sort of end. Whether or not I post all of it remains to be seen. I love the push/pull dynamic of Jim and Seb and wanted to explore it. **October 2017: So after some fun mental health things the thing I said about not neglecting this fit sort of became a lie. But I am re-reading and working. Hopefully I'll have an update soon, but I am trying to balance my fix work with original creative works.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own these characters. Blah, blah, blah . . .I'm sure you all know the drill. Please do let me know what you think.

Jim started pacing. Sebastian should’ve been back by now. He had promised to be back by dinner, said the job wouldn’t take long. He was in his study taking deep breaths, sometimes fidgeting with the small knife he kept in his office desk. He stopped toying with the weapon, exchanging it for his phone, which had been sitting on the edge of his desk.

  
_Where are you? You twat._ -JM  
_You promised to be back by dinner._ -JM  
_I’m coming. I’m coming._ -SM  
_Geez._ -SM  
_You’re the twat by the way._ –SM

  
Jim wandered out to the living room, knife in hand. He wanted to be there when Sebastian got back. He didn’t have to wait too long.

  
“I was trying to find something,” Sebastian said as he pushed the door open, “I didn’t think it would take that long.”

  
“Well, learn to keep an eye on the time. You know how I like punctuality Sebastian.”

  
Sebastian eyed Jim cautiously; he’d learned long ago not to trust Jim with a weapon in his hand. Jim liked punctuality the way he liked nice clothes. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”  
Jim sat down on the couch with a huff, “I’m hungry.”

  
“Well then maybe you should’ve made food,” Sebastian shrugged his coat off and hung it up before he sat by Jim and gave him a peck on the cheek.

  
“I was waiting. For you.”

  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. Sometimes Jim was so difficult. Sometimes he made up for it. Most of the time he was just difficult. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t find what I was looking for.”

  
“So you were late for nothing?”

  
“I take it that doesn’t make it better then?” Sebastian asked, eyeing the knife in Jim’s hand. He expected a strike at any moment. Jim didn’t lash out at him often, but Sebastian knew that something like this combined with whatever mood Jim was in was dangerous.

  
“Nope.”

  
“I know how I could make it better.” He made his way over to Jim, leaning over him.

  
“Me too. Go make dinner.”

  
“Not quite the answer I was looking for.” Nevertheless Sebastian stood up and started to the kitchen.

  
“But it’s the answer you’re getting,” Jim said. He folded his arms and stared at the sniper expectantly.

  
Sebastian stared back for a moment before turning and heading to the kitchen. Jim could cook, but he always made Sebastian do it, said it tasted better. Sebastian was pretty sure there was no difference. Jim was just lazy. That or he thought he couldn’t be bothered with something like cooking.

  
“I might get messy if I cooked,” Jim called from the living room.

  
Sebastian sighed and shook his head, “We can’t have that.”

  
“I heard that Sebby! And of course not, ruin one piece and the whole ensemble goes!”

  
Sebastian shook his head and started rummaging about the kitchen. They hadn’t been grocery shopping in a while, so he didn’t have that much to work with, but he’d have to figure out something because he’d already pissed Jim off enough for the day. He didn’t want to push things. He also didn’t want Jim prying into what he’d been doing.  
When Sebastian had finished surveying the kitchen he discovered he had rice and somehow carrots and chicken to work with. It’d have to do. He heard movement in the living room and looked over his shoulder, expecting Jim to be in the doorway, but he wasn’t. Back to his office then. Okay. Maybe he’d put the bloody knife back where it belonged. Sebastian really did hate talking with him when he had it.

  
And he knew Jim knew because the only time the damned thing left the office was when Jim wanted something or when he was angry, but usually more of the former. Sebastian tensed when he heard the Jim’s soft footsteps again. “You know, you could take off your shoes when we’re inside,” he muttered as Jim’s arms snaked around him, “Also, you’re making it difficult to cook.”

  
“I just wanted to see what you were making.”

  
Sebastian could hear the pout in his voice. He’d given anything to see Jim’s face right now. The first time Jim had pouted at him Sebastian had been stunned. Of course, he was constantly stunned by Jim. He didn’t relax until he felt Jim’s lips on his shoulder. He chuckled.

“What?”

The question came out more like a demand and Sebastian had his guard up again.

  
“I still don’t understand what’s so funny ‘Bastian.”

  
“I just wasn’t expecting you to be affectionate. You aren’t when you’re angry with me. Well not usually. If you want something then you are, because threatening doesn’t really work. ”

  
“Firstly, I just felt like being affectionate, even if I am justifiably angry with you. You know when dinner is. Second, threatening works, I just don’t feel like putting in the effort and I do want something.”

  
“Knew it. What?”

  
“I want to know why you were late,” Jim said as he perched himself on the counter.

  
“Can’t tell you, boss.”

  
“Why not?”

  
Sebastian froze. He didn’t really have an answer to that. “Um . . . it was personal business.”

  
“Personal business?” Jim repeated slowly.

  
“Yup.” Sebastian flipped the chicken over, poking at it a couple of times. Jim wasn’t stupid by any stretch of the imagination and Sebastian really wanted to keep this from Jim at least a little while longer. “Dinner’s almost ready,” he added in hopes of perhaps distracting Jim.

  
“Last I checked most of your business involved me.”

  
“Most of it does.”

  
“Then what are you hiding from me?”

  
“Not all of my business involves you.”

  
Jim scoffed, but didn’t say anything. He slid off the counter and left, leaving Sebastian to let all of the tension out of his body in a whoosh of breath. “You know I’ll find out Sebby,” Jim called from what sounded like the living room, “I always get what I want Sebastian. Always.”

  
“Not gonna happen,” the sniper grumbled.

  
“Heard that.”

  
Sebastian growled, “Quit eavesdropping then!” he hollered.

  
“Quit talking to yourself.”

  
Sebastian took a deep breath. It was almost always like this. At each other’s throats, wanting to kill each other and yet . . . there was something that made it work. When this began, whatever it was they had, Sebastian was convinced it was going to blow up on him. He’d seen how volatile Jim was and he’d seen how fleeting his attention could be. Then it progressed into something resembling a relationship and then they’d moved in together, despite the fact that it seemed like most of their time was spent fighting. Sebastian wondered if it was just because Jim didn’t know how to handle something like this, but when he’d asked Jim had just grinned and replied “I can more than handle you.” That was that. Not that Sebastian really minded any of it. As unconventional as they seemed to be, it worked. They hadn’t killed each other. Yet.

  
When everything was ready, rice and chicken cooked and carrots cut. He grabbed two plates and dished out dinner, giving Jim a little more than half. Hopefully it would fix his mood. Sebastian grabbed a couple of forks and headed out to the living room, where Jim was sprawled on the couch. His head lifted when he heard Sebastian and he held out a hand for his plate. Sebastian handed it to him and stared, waiting for Jim to get up. Or at least say something. The man didn’t even stare in return, merely started eating.  
Sebastian settled on the floor in front of the couch. They ate in silence for a while until Sebastian couldn’t take it and turned on the telly. He relaxed when the soft noise filled the space, but made sure to keep part of his focus on Jim, staying aware would be key. He wasn’t sure what Jim was plotting, but he had to be prepared for something.  
“You’re tense Seb,” Jim said, setting his plate down softly and laughing when Sebastian jumped. “I’m not that scary.”

  
“Actually you are,” Sebastian countered, setting his own plate down. He hadn’t quite finished his food, but if Jim’s hands were free he wanted his free too.

  
“That hurts, Seb.” Then Jim’s hands were on Sebastian’s shoulders, massaging gently. “You should finish your dinner. I promise I’m not going to strangle you. That’s not how to get what I want. . . this time. Besides, I like you.”

  
“That’s encouraging.” Sebastian picked up his plate, still cautious, and started eating again. He actually did find himself relaxing. Against his will, really.

  
“That’s it,” Jim whispered, “Just relax. Everything’s fine. I swear I’m not mad at you.”

  
Sebastian chocked on the bite of food in his mouth, “Right boss. You’re not mad at me, like I can believe that.”

  
“It’s true,” Jim protested, resting his chin on Sebastian’s shoulder.

  
“Nope. You hold grudges and they usually end in one of two ways.”

  
“Oh? Do tell.”

  
“You ignore me for a week or we have angry sex and then you make me sleep on the couch.” There was also the getting killed option, but Sebastian was pretty sure he was safe from that one.

  
Jim seemed to ponder this, chin still resting on Sebastian’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him in a loose hug. Sebastian turned his focus back to the screen. Jim seemed docile, for now at least.

  
“I want a bite Seb.”

  
Sebastian jumped again before stabbing a piece of carrot and offering it to Jim.

  
“Not that. I want some rice.”

  
Sebastian ate the carrot and scooped some rice onto his fork.

  
“Thanks darling.”

  
“So you’re trying the affectionate tack?” Sebastian noted, “To get what you want, I mean.”

  
“Mm.” Jim swallowed the bite of rice, “Is it working?”

  
“Not really.”

  
“Then I’m not trying hard enough.”

  
“It’s not going to work,” Sebastian said.

  
“I wouldn’t say that. I can be quite persuasive.” He kissed Sebastian’s neck trying to prove his point. He could feel the shudder coarse through Sebastian’s body before he turned, jolting Jim a little.

  
“And I said it’s not going to work, so you can quit trying.”

  
Jim fell back into the couch with a huff, “Come on Sebastian. I hate secrets and I hate surprises.”

  
“And you love punctuality and keeping things clean and you hate cooking and you run a criminal empire. Tell me something I don’t know.”

  
“I don’t hate cooking.”

  
“Yes you do or you wouldn’t make me cook all the time.”

  
“You cook better.”

  
“Do not.”

  
Jim sighed and stood up. “I hate you.”

  
“Nice try.”

  
“I’m going to my office and I swear if you bother me I’ll make you wish you hadn’t.”

  
Sebastian laughed, so Jim was trying intimidating now. It was working a little. Probably because Sebastian knew the threat was serious. He watched Jim stalk off to his office. Yup, just another perfectly normal night as Jim Moriarty’s plaything/boyfriend.

  
He finished his dinner, picked up their plates, rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. He considered knocking on Jim’s office door, but decided he valued his hide a bit more than that. Instead he headed right for the bedroom. He changed into his sleep pants and fell into bed. He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he felt the bed shift. He grunted and tried to scoot closer to Jim. He was rewarded with an elbow to the gut.

“Christ Jim!”

  
“I’m still mad at you. You don’t get to touch me.”

  
“Until I tell you what I’m hiding.”

  
Jim nodded.

  
“Not gonna happen.”

  
“Then no cuddling and definitely no sex.”

  
“Jim that’s not fair!” Sebastian protested, reaching out to pull Jim to him.

  
“I said no touching Sebby.”

  
Sebastian pulled his hand back scowling.

  
“Unless you tell me what you’re hiding.” Jim rolled to face Sebastian.

  
“I can’t,” Sebastian replied and braced himself for Jim’s reaction. He wasn’t waiting long before he found himself on his back with Jim straddling him and a knife pressed to his neck. He opened his mouth to ask if this was maybe an over-reaction. He knew Jim didn’t like surprises, but geez. One look though from the Irishman and he thought better of voicing his thoughts. One of these days though, Sebastian’s instinct to defend himself was going to kick in. It had once, a while back. That was the day Sebastian had discovered Jim could actually fight. 

  
“I hate secrets Sebastian. You know that.”

  
Sebastian gave a short nod, very conscious of the blade still pressing to his skin.

  
“And I hate when people hide things from me. I mean, I’ll just find out anyways. I thought you were different Sebby,” he said with a huff, removing the knife. He looked disappointed. “I thought you were different,” he repeated.

  
“I was looking for a gift,” Sebastian blurted.

  
“A gift?”

  
“Yeah. A present. Something to give you.” Sebastian was glad he came up with something, something that wouldn’t give away what he had been doing and at the same time it should save his skin he reasoned. He also reasoned it was kind of what he had been doing, so he wasn’t really lying so Jim would have to reason to pry.

  
“Why?” Jim asked, “Usually you only get gifts on a special occasion.”

  
“Maybe because I like you and I felt like getting you a gift. Just because.”

  
This seemed to be an acceptable explanation because after sitting in silence Jim moved off of Sebastian and set the knife on the bedside table before settling back down with his back to Sebastian, who took it as a sign that the whole ‘no touching’ thing still applied. He had just start to fall asleep when he heard Jim.

  
“Get over here.”

  
Sebastian grinned and happily obliged, pulling Jim close to him and draping an arm over him. He never told Jim, but he always slept better this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim continues to try to find out what took Seb so long last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did add a tag this chapter. Just to be safe. I don't think it's really all that much, but better safe than sorry . . . right?

So far, Seb had managed to distract Jim or at least it seemed that way. Jim hadn’t asked him about the gift that had kept him out that night. Not to say Sebastian wasn’t on his toes. A lack of activity from Jim was strange and usually bad and there was certainly a lack lately. Whether Jim was just busy or plotting, Sebastian couldn’t tell but he was expecting something any day now. Except it didn’t come until weeks later.

                 “Any way I can convince you to tell me this gift Sebby?”

        “Probably not. It really should be a surprise.” Sebastian chose his words carefully.

        Jim huffed and looked away from the mirror to look at Seb, who continued to get ready for bed, keeping his expression as blank as he could. It was still strange to him to see Jim doing such normal things like brushing his teeth.

        “No matter how much you pout at me, I’m not telling you Jimmy.”

        Jim wrinkled his nose. Sebastian knew he hated being called that. “Who said I was going to pout to get it out of you? I know I didn’t.”

        Sebastian turned to face Jim . . . and it clicked. _That_ was how Jim planned on trying to get his way. “That won’t work either,” he said, partially to reassure himself. He had to admit. Jim had him pretty figured, usually sex worked. Usually, but as much as a nice fuck would be right now, Seb was going to have to say no.

        Ah. Who was he kidding? If he could hold under torture he could definitely make it through Jim trying to seduce this out of him. He couldn’t ruin the surprise. He could hold against Jim’s charms if he wanted to. He hoped. He found Jim charming normally but when the man was trying to be all seductive and sexy he was damn near irresistible.

        “Come on Sebby, just a hint?” Jim’s arms slipped around Sebastian. “It must be something very special.” Jim tiptoed for a kiss. “Come on Tiger, what’d you get me?”

        “Can’t tell you.”       

        “Why not?” Jim’s eyes flashed. If Sebastian hadn’t had the training he did and worked with Jim as long as he had he’d probably be scared right now.

        “Top secret.”

        “Come on. Just one little hint. It won’t ruin it I promise.” Jim smiled and let his fingers ghost along Sebastian’s waist.

        Sebastian paused for a moment. He seriously considered spilling just a little. One little hint. “Nope.”

        Jim growled and stepped back. “Fine. But you’re sleeping on the couch.” With that he turned and left.

        “Come on Jim!” Sebastian shouted back, his voice echoing in the bathroom. “You know that’s not fair!”

        Not to mention it was unlikely either of them would sleep well without the other at their sides. Sebastian was relatively open about this fact. Jim, not so much.  Sebastian had gotten his boss to confess a few months ago, alcohol may or may not have been involved.

        “Not fair is you not giving me a hint!” Jim screamed from the bedroom. He waited for Sebastian to attempt to climb in bed before hissing, “You’ve been bad. Sleep on the couch. That’s the rule, Sebby.”

        “Fuck you, Jim.”

        Jim laughed and sprawled on the bed taking as much space as he could with his smaller frame. “You wish darling.”

        Sebastian growled and grabbed his pillow, staring at Jim for a moment before stalking off to the living room, grumbling the whole way there. 

        Jim felt the sniper’s absence as soon as he’d left the room. He almost felt bad. Almost. Seb was keeping secrets and Jim didn’t like that, thus he would punish Sebastian accordingly. Seb would sleep on the couch and he’d stay here, considering more severe punishments.

        Skinning wouldn’t work. For one thing, Jim didn’t want to get messy and he cared a little too much for Seb. Plus, it’d be a pain to replace him. He wished he could and he wished he could quit caring. He shouldn’t have got attached. If he hadn’t Sebastian probably would’ve been dead long ago. Not still here while Jim found more and more things for him to do, although apparently not enough.

        He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what should have happened.  He imagined using Seb, letting him think Jim loved him. It’d be easy, gain his trust and then kill him. Jim imagined kissing Sebastian in bed before reaching for the knife on the bedside table and plunging it between Seb’s ribs. He watched Seb fall and press his hands to the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood with a look of surprise on his face. Jim just sat there watching.

        Jim’s eyes flew open.  He looked beside him, all he could see was Sebastian covered in blood as if the image had burned itself in his brain. He knew Sebastian wasn’t beside him though. He’d made his tiger sleep on the couch and like a nice, obedient tiger, Sebastian had listened. Jim rolled to his side, grabbing the knife off the table and tucking that hand under his pillow.  Jim hated it but he knew he needed Sebastian.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooding Jim. Sulking Seb. There's some sass. Yeah. I still suck at summaries.

        Sebastian had ended up on the floor instead of the couch. Their couch, in Sebastian’s opinion, was barely comfortable enough to sit on, let alone sleep on no matter how much Jim loved it. It was nights like these that really made Sebastian think. Perhaps Jim didn’t care at all despite everything.

        He hadn’t intended to fall for Jim. Nothing like that. Hell, he wasn’t even sure Jim could feel. This was supposed to have been just another job. He rolled over . . . and ran into something solid.

        “Jim?” he whispered.

        Sure enough, at some point in the night the Irishman had come in and curled into Sebastian’s side. Seb knew not to mention it but he was glad Jim needed him, at least a little. Sebastian kissed Jim’s head softly before settling back in. He noticed one of Jim’s hands under his pillow and knew that there was a weapon there as well. It had been a habit long before Sebastian came around, one that he approved of.

        With Jim close Sebastian definitely felt like he could sleep now. He got one arm around the criminal and drifted off to sleep, holding Jim close beside him.

\------------

        When Sebastian woke, Jim was still sleeping with one arm thrown over Sebastian. The blonde slipped away carefully. Sometime after Seb’s workout and shower but before he’d started breakfast Jim had gotten up and disappeared.

        “Great,” Sebastian muttered. Just one more thing to today. Who knew where Jim had decided to run off too. Not the shower, Sebastian had just been in there. Not the kitchen, Jim wouldn’t cook. He’d left the living room. That left office or bedroom. The bathroom was connected to the bedroom, so Sebastian could be pretty sure office was the best bet. He wouldn’t put it past Jim to be up and working already.

        He finished drying his hair before heading down to the office, which was really an extra bedroom Jim had converted into an office. Sebastian knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open.

        “Hey boss.  
        “Not now, Moran.”

        Jim’s reply was short. Curt. And Sebastian ignored it. “I’m getting ready to make breakfast. Anything ya want?”

        “I said not now,” Jim snarled, not looking up from the screen.

        “Well there isn’t going to be a later,” Sebastian snapped before leaving and slamming the door behind him. Why did Jim have to be so fucking difficult? “Smug little bastard,” Sebastian growled. He knew he couldn’t make good on his threat of not feeding Jim, so did Jim and that was the worst about the whole thing. “Fuck you boss!” Sebastian shouted down the hall before stomping off to the kitchen.

        “Not now Moran,” Jim muttered, continuing his work.

        Sebastian glared at the contents of the fridge, well what was there. He slammed the door shut again, “I have to go get groceries!” he yelled. “Before we fucking starve,” he added in a much quieter voice.

        The cool air felt nice on his face, though it didn’t actually improve his mood as he headed to the small market just a short ways from their flat. Normally, he would’ve taken the car and he would’ve just done a whole trip, but who knew when Jim would decide that he actually _did_ need food.

        When Sebastian came back, it appeared Jim was still back in the office. He didn’t get much. Just enough to make some waffles. Out of habit, he fixed up a plate for Jim, who picked that moment to appear.

        “Oh good. You made food.” He grabbed his plate and left.

        “You’re welcome,” the blonde grumbled, grabbing his own plate and sitting on the living room floor. Sometimes he wished that Jim could think beyond himself. Granted, that was sort of part of the man’s charm, but still. He stabbed at his waffle angrily. That was pretty much how the rest of the day went too. Jim surfacing when he needed one thing or another while Sebastian puttered around the flat, trying to stay out of Jim’s way.

Life didn’t get much better for Sebastian. Even after weeks, Jim barely talked to him, barely looked at him. For a while Seb began to wonder if he had imagined the feelings Jim seemed to have for him. The only interaction that happened between them was Jim giving him orders and even then there were barely any words.

        After a little over a month of the same Sebastian found himself pinned to the wall by the door as soon as he’d arrived from a job with Jim glaring up at him before kissing him with more force than was probably necessary. Sebastian would’ve objected, or at least questioned, but after how the weeks had piled up, he wanted this. It was a jump from not talking; a jump that should’ve made Sebastian leery but he didn’t give a damn right now. He gripped Jim tightly, holding him close.

        “Now, now . . . there’s no need to be so rough,” Jim scolded.

        “Fuck you.”

        “That’s the idea Sebby.”

        Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped Jim’s hips, pulling him close and just looking at him, checking to be sure this wasn’t some sort of trick before slamming him to the wall. It was only then he noticed Jim was out of his usual attire. No suit, not even close to semi-formal really, he was wearing well worn jeans and a one of Sebastian’s old shirts. Sebastian liked to think of himself as a complicated person, but damn did Jim have him figured.

        “Seb, darling . . . “ Jim started but was cut off by Sebastian kissing him fiercely.

        Sebastian knew he only had control as long as Jim allowed it, he was going to enjoy that time while he could. He nuzzled Jim’s neck, pleased it was actually easily accessible. He felt Jim’s fingers work their way through his hair and tried to prepare himself for the inevitable tug that was to come.

        It was usually like this between them. Rough and passionate, a push and pull of sorts, a fight for dominance, a fight that neither of them particularly liked to lose. Sebastian could only recall one time they’d been gentle with each other, maybe two. It didn’t matter, what mattered was---. _Ow!_ The tug he’d been expecting came.

        “Keep your head in the game Sebastian dear.”

        Sebastian had lost his stable footing when Jim had pulled his hair so when the Irishman threw his weight into Sebastian, they fell. Of course, Sebastian took the most of the impact, landing hard on the floor with a grinning Jim on top of him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! I really do enjoy this and I feel like this chapter is below what it could be but after working on it for . . . two or three days now, I don't think it's getting any better. Hopefully it is at least enjoyable and I hope you look forward to the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit happens here. Sort of smut. We also find out what it is Seb was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I added tags! :) Thank you for your continued support. I know their relationship isn't the best, but I just love this sort of dynamic. This is probably the chapter I was most worried about (that is already planned/written) after the first. -hides in shame-

Jim never got tired of seeing Sebastian underneath him. He enjoyed over powering the larger man. He knew that sometimes Seb let him but he also knew how to time his movements and catch his employee off guard. He ran his hands over Sebastian’s chest and arms. “God Sebby, why do you have to be so . . . tempting?”

        “ ‘S my job,” Sebastian answered. It probably wasn’t what should have come out of his mouth. Too late now, Jim didn’t seem to mind though. His hands continued to roam Sebastian’s body. That was, until they were suddenly around Sebastian’s throat.

        “Pick your moments,” Jim whispered, as Sebastian clawed at his hands. “That’s how I win you know? You could probably beat me at this every time we play but I keep my head. Unlike you. You let emotions get in the way. I calculate.” He tightened his grip, enjoying the panic starting to sink into Sebastian’s eyes, feeling the body beneath him start to tense as the man gasped for air. “Relax tiger. I’ll let go when you relax.”

        Relax? Jim was out of his fucking mind. Who the hell could relax when a psychopath strangling them? Even though Sebastian trusted Jim, loved Jim . . . he couldn’t relax. He was sure that Jim had enough feelings for Sebastian, despite what the man said, that his life was in no danger.  Nonetheless, best to try and please. He took a deep breath and started commanding his muscles to relax, focusing on one group at a time. He was only halfway done when Jim slackened his grip.

        Sebastian could still feel slim fingers curled and waiting as he took in a gulp of air but was too busy celebrating that he could breathe to care. About half way through taking another deep breath the grip tightened again, forcing much of the air out. Then Jim was kissing him. Sebastian wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a distraction or what but he eagerly kissed back.

        Jim loosened his grip on Sebastian’s neck and shifted to clinging to the man’s shirt. He pressed close to Sebastian. “I’m done playing games,” he muttered.  God . . . Sebastian really was something. 

        Jim had shifted his body a little in the process and Sebastian took the chance to try to overpower him. His attempt worked Sebastian was able to find himself pinning a now writhing Irishman. “Shame I’m not done,” he growled. He was ready to wipe the smug smile off of Jim’s face and the way his eyes were just shining like that, daring Sebastian.

        Sebastian drew his hand back, ready to slap that look right off Jim’s face. He just couldn’t though. Instead he crushed his lips to Jim’s. _Fuck._ Sebastian could hold a grudge, with anyone except Jim. He didn’t tolerate getting the shit beat out of him by anyone except his boss and sometimes even Jim didn’t get away with it. Today was not one of those days though.

        Jim groaned, hooking a leg around Sebastian. Apparently, this had been what he was trying to accomplish. Fine. Jim wanted it rough, Seb would give it to him rough. Sebastian managed to work his legs enough to lift them up. Jim wrapped his other leg around Sebastian. He refused to let Sebastian’s lips leave his own for too long. The taste of Sebastian was addicting and almost overwhelming. Jim was sure they were headed to the bedroom but he was proven wrong when about halfway down the hall Sebastian slammed him into the wall. He hissed, tightening his grip on Sebastian.

        Sebastian kept Jim to the wall, giving Jim a gentle kiss, which Jim returned. Sebastian almost gave in then, almost lost himself in just wanting to _love_ Jim. That wasn’t the plan though. He growled, shoving Jim against the wall again.

        “ _Careful_ ,” Jim hissed, jerking Sebastian’s head back.

        Sebastian bit his lip and tried to ignore the shiver that ran through his body. He had been intending to make it to the room but that seemed impossible at this point. He wanted Jim more and more with each passing moment. Sebastian took advantage of the rare opportunity to actually destroy Jim’s clothes and ripped off the t-shirt.

        Jim didn’t object to that. Although he did whisper to Sebastian that the bed would be nice, at least, that’s what Sebastian thought. Honestly, he wasn’t sure at this point. He was overtaken by love and lust and the desperate need for Jim.  Sebastian scratched at Jim’s sides before gripping him tight again and carrying him to the bedroom.

        He tossed Jim on the bed and only took time to remove his shirt before crawling over the criminal.

        “I was going to do that,” Jim muttered, “and if you aren’t going to let me start, then you damn well better finish the job yourself.” Then as if Sebastian didn’t get the hint he added a simple command. _Strip._

        Sebastian thought about debating with Jim. Just for a moment, until he realized how much he wanted his clothes off. Jim’s too. So he ended up complying. He started straddling Jim’s hips, slowly undoing the zipper on his pants, working them down as he worked his way back and off the bed.

        Jim watched him hungrily. Sebastian had barely managed to finish before Jim was kneeling on the bed and pulling Sebastian back. “Now if you don’t undress me I will have you skinned and . . . .” Jim didn’t get the chance to finish his threat because Sebastian had started kissing him again.  

        Since Sebastian had no desire to aggravate Jim further, although he was sure Jim wouldn’t have him skinned, he started undoing Jim’s jeans and tugging them down. Jim was barely any help, pressing his body close to Sebastian’s.  

        “You aren’t making this easy you fucker,” Sebastian growled as he tugged the denim down. He paused to admire the sight of an almost naked Jim. It had become a habit recently. There was still desperation, bubbling just under his skin and he could see it in Jim’s eyes too, but he wanted to take in this sight.

        “Stop staring and do _something_ ,” Jim whined, “I assure you there is nothing new for you to see.”

        The words spurred action and Sebastian kissed Jim roughly. Sebastian felt Jim press close, the cotton of his briefs rubbing against Sebastian’s cock . The sniper pulled away with a hiss, all he could think was how much he wanted to mark him, mark him and then fuck him hard.

        He stared at Jim, hungrily. His hands slid over Jim’s body, earning a soft groan from the man. Sebastian could feel Jim’s heartbeat beneath his fingers. “You’re fucking gorgeous boss,” he muttered, then his hands were around Jim’s throat.

        Sebastian loved this, having power over Jim. He rarely did, even in bed. He tightened his grip and watched Jim’s eyes snap open. He could see the war there, watching as they went from lust to rage tinged with fear.  Seb was never sure if Jim would fight back when he did this or just take it.

        It wasn’t long before the choice was made. Jim started clawing at Sebastian’s hands, nails raking away skin. Sebastian just tightened his grip again and shifted his weight, making sure to keep some back to keep Jim pinned, but forward enough to apply more pressure. He grinned when Jim made a rough gasp as his air was cut off.

        “I’m in charge today,” Sebastian growled.

        Jim was still glaring defiantly, but Sebastian felt him relax. Good. Wonderful. Sebastian kept a loose hand around Jim’s throat, but leaned down to kiss him.

        “Dammit Seb, if you don’t fuck me I’m going to have you executed in the worse way possible after I make them chop off your cock.”

        That was motivation enough for Sebastian. He scrambled for the lube and tore off Jim’s briefs. He could hear Jim chuckling at him, but he didn’t care too much. Jim would quit laughing soon enough.

        “Come on tiger,” Jim taunted, “I’m waiting.”

        Sebastian hissed. He knew that. Christ. He wondered how Jim stayed so calm, Sebastian’s brain was so clouded right now, all he could think was how badly he wanted to fuck Jim. He wanted to make the man feel something.

        Sometimes he liked to look at Jim, just admiring his body when it was on display like this, now was not one of those times. It wasn’t one of those careful, gentle, loving-for Sebastian at least- times. Sebastian squirted some of the lube on his fingers and didn’t waste time. He was so ready. It wasn’t fair. He tried to take his time, but between the sounds Jim was making, probably only to egg him on, and how hard he was he didn’t care. He slicked his cock with lube and slid into Jim. He wasn’t slow about it or any sort of kind. Jim growled but Sebastian could feel his boss already melting beneath him.  


        “I missed you ‘Bastian.” Jim hooked his legs around the sniper, “I missed you so much.”

        Sebastian didn’t respond with words. He could barely think in words right now. It was all impulse.

        “Come on tiger. I can see what’s going on in that little brain of yours. You want to fuck me.” Jim arched his body, urging Sebastian to move. “I want you to fuck me. Have your way with me. Come on, you-“

        He had to stop talking. Partially because Sebastian had actually began his slow thrusts and partially because the gunman’s hands had wormed their way around Jim’s neck again. Some of his fingers were still slick with lube, but his grip was strong. Jim swallowed. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have been the slightest bit uneasy, but after how much he’d pushed at Sebastian, he had to admit he was a little worried.

        “This what you wanted?” Sebastian growled.

        Jim moaned in response. Of course, this was what he wanted. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he missed this. He missed sex. He missed Sebastian, somehow. He missed having his sniper near him.

        The whole thing didn’t last much beyond that. Jim hadn’t made much noise beyond his moaning, but that was good enough for Sebastian, that and the look on Jim’s face . . . and the fact that afterwards Jim insisted that Sebastian stay and cuddle. He didn’t even insist they clean off, although he did mutter something about Sebastian needing to wash the sheets later. It was after that incident that Jim quit banishing Sebastian to the living room, at least for the time being.

        Seb liked to think it was because Jim was starting to admit he felt something for Sebastian.  When he asked though Jim said he was tired of watching Sebastian sleep on the floor.  Jim had probably just been in one of his moods. They hadn’t been that bad in a while, Sebastian almost forgot how to recognize them. 

        Sebastian was window shopping again, still trying to find the right ring while giving Jim space at the same time. If nothing else was perfect, Sebastian wanted the ring perfect. Sure, he’d kind of like to do a whole thing but it was Jim, he probably wouldn’t take it seriously if Sebastian did some big elaborate thing.

        At this point Sebastian could only hope it was worth it. He’d hate to go through all this trouble and have Jim say ‘no’, a possibility Sebastian hadn’t seriously considered for a while and had been reminded of in the past few weeks. He turned to head home. If he stayed out too late Jim would know something was up again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at smut. Also we are venturing into un-beta'd territory. I apologize for any mistakes. I will try my best to catch them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a nice little Jim and Seb vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short due to the holiday weekend(also because I didn't want to get off schedule), but I think you'll still enjoy it. Maybe it'll make up for the last chapter.The next one should be longer.

Things pretty much went back to normal after that. Jim worked and gave Sebastian jobs and whined about cooking.  Sebastian killed and cooked and sometimes had sex with Jim. Right now though they were taking a break. Jim had said there was nothing that he needed to personally attend to in London and there was nothing for Sebastian to do either. Then Jim said they were going on a vacation. Not long after, they were leaving for Jim’s Ireland home.

        They were curled up in bed, a tangle of limbs with Jim latched on to Sebastian. The sniper was pretty sure his boss was still sleeping, though he had been awake for a while. Jim had been in a rather affectionate mood since they arrived. Normally, Sebastian would have questioned it, but he would rather this than the alternative.

        “Tiger?”

        Ah. Not sleeping then. “Yes, boss?”

        “Go make breakfast,” Jim’s voice was soft, but still demanding.

        Sebastian hesitated. He didn’t really want to move. He was perfectly content here in the arms of the man he had never planned to love. Yet, here he was.

        “Not a request, Sebby.”

        Sebastian sighed, pressed a kiss to Jim’s head and rolled out of bed, untangling himself. He only bothered to pull on boxers before heading to the kitchen. He wandered around, seeing what they had before starting waffles and bacon. He mixed the waffle batter as the iron heated up. Sometimes he wondered how he put up with Jim. The man barely showed any feeling, much less affection. As far as Sebastian knew, he was the only one who saw, or almost saw, the real Jim. He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He looked over his shoulder to see a sleepy looking Jim, hair a mess with the thick comforter wrapped around his small frame like a cloak.

        Sebastian paused in his mixing to stare until Jim scowled. He smiled and turned back to the batter. Some things you never got used to, like the usually immaculately dressed head of a criminal empire walking around with bedhead and wrapped in a giant blanket.

        “Making waffles and bacon,” he told Jim, trying not to laugh.

        Jim snorted and stood beside Sebastian, “Make it cook faster,” he complained.

        Sebastian sighed, “Can’t,” he said shortly, wishing he had a cigarette with him right now, but he’d left them in the bedroom. At least he thought he did. He poured some batter into the waffle iron. He turned to face Jim, leaning on the counter.

        “Pretty sure watching me won’t make the food cook, Seb.”

        “Nah, but I like to look.”

Jim rolled his eyes and walked away. “I’m going to go take a shower. If breakfast isn’t done when I come back, I don’t think I need to tell you what’ll happen .”

“Of course not,” Sebastian mumbled.

Jim’s breakfast was done by the time he returned, naturally. Sebastian was still working on his own breakfast though. He actually wasn’t sure what would happen, but it was one of those things he did not want to find out.

Jim perched on the counter with his plate watching his employee cook. He may or may not have also admiring the lines of the sniper’s body while he was at it.

Sebastian could feel Jim’s eyes on him. He always could, but he knew better than to say anything about it. He wanted this to be relaxing for the both of them. Jim deserved the break . . .and so did he for that matter. While Jim dealt with the planning of things, Sebastian was often trusted with the execution. It kept Jim’s hands clean and kept him safe and Sebastian didn’t mind carrying out orders, well, Jim’s orders.

“I have one of the most dangerous men . . . making me waffles.”

“Yeah, because you refuse to cook for yourself.”

“I want more.”

Sebastian sighed, pulling one of the waffles off his own plate and adding it to Jim’s. “Unless you can wait for this last one to finish?” he added, even though he knew the answer.

“Nope. Hungry now.”

As amused as Jim was to have Sebastian making waffles, Sebastian was just as amused to see this side of Jim. The side that didn’t seem to have any worries or at least none that weighed him down. It was always a sight.

“Stop staring and eat Sebastian. We’re going out soon.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this is the last of what I had pre-written. Which means updates will be probably every week or so instead of every few days.

-Three years ago--

Jim was in his study, frowning at the papers in front of him before tossing them in the fire.

“Job’s done boss.”

Jim snarled and threw a book in the direction of the voice, “I’ve told you to knock before you come in here!”

Their first few months had been rough. Jim hadn’t wanted to admit he needed security, more than he needed an assassin really. It was nice to have someone around he supposed, it helped him get out of his mind sometimes. There was all that training though.

After that adjustment period though. It was decent. Then he’d gotten used to Sebastian and actually kind of enjoyed having him around . . . then everything went downhill from there. He’d needed an outlet for his frustration which had turned into sex with Sebastian. Which was nice, at least until it turned into a kind of sort of relationship, a very dysfunctional one, but still.

He could barely remember their first kiss. He knew that Sebastian started it. He couldn’t remember what he’d been doing, probably something important and Sebastian had just leaned in and kissed him. Jim’s instinct had been to smack Sebastian across the face, he’d had his hand raised and everything, ready to strike when his employee had just . . . taken control. He’d pulled Jim close, deepening the kiss. Jim faltered for a second, maybe this would be nice, then he pushed Sebastian away and threw a punch for good measure.

“I am your boss,” he hissed, “I make the decisions. You do not control me and if you try to manipulate me . . . well I’ll leave that to your imagination.” He smoothed out his suit jacket and stalked off.

\---Present----  


That was all he could recall of their first kiss. Now look at him. He couldn’t imagine not having Sebastian around. Not just from a business standpoint, but from a personal standpoint. He liked sex with Sebastian, plus lately more often than not, if Jim didn’t fall asleep with the sniper’s arms around him he had nightmares. Something he didn’t dare admit to Sebastian, hell, he could barely admit it to himself.

“Sebastian!” he hollered from the living room. The sniper came running across the flat, Jim realized briefly he must’ve been in the bedroom.

“Yes boss?”

“Cold,” Jim said simply.

“Blanket’s at your feet.”

Jim raised an eyebrow, “Am I to understand you’re turning down a chance to lay down on the couch with me and more than likely have sex later on?”

Sebastian didn’t have to think much about that. He got on the couch with a sigh and pulled Jim to him before pulling the blanket over them. “You better not have been lying about the sex Jim.”

“Now why would I do something like that?”

“Because you’re you and you like to manipulate people.”

“I don’t do that to you,” Jim replied, showing the slightest hint of a pout.

“You do, boss.”

“You know, you’re really just diminishing your chances for sex.”

That shut Sebastian up, although it did prove his point. He just grinned and shrugged. Jim shifted so that he was more comfortable against Sebastian and continued watching TV, though Seb guessed his boss wasn’t actually watching. He could see it in the Jim’s eyes, they were almost completely lacking in light. He wondered where the man’s mind went sometimes, well most of the time, Jim was generally crazy. It was this lifeless look though, that really intrigued Sebastian. He eyed the man for a while before turning his attention to the program, might as well do something while he was here.

He had been about to nod off when he felt Jim shift against him and suddenly kiss him. Sebastian blinked, definitely shocked.

“Told you Seb.”

“Told me . . .?”

“That there’d be sex later,” Jim explained, rolling his eyes as if it was painfully obvious.

“This isn’t sex,” Seb pointed out.

“Not yet.”

Their lips crashed together again and Sebastian could feel the warmth of Jim’s body. Sometimes he wondered about the man on top of him. Jim was terrifying and temperamental and unpredictable. Yet, Sebastian was so willing to work for him and was definitely attracted to him. What was really throwing Sebastian off right now was the lack of manipulation and the rather obvious lust. Everything was a game with Jim, yet Jim had openly offered sex and was apparently fully ready to go through on his offer.

Jim paused in his kissing to stare at his sniper, “You’re thinking, tiger. Hard,” he purred.

“What?” Sebastian was a little startled.

“Thinking,” Jim repeated.

“Yeah. I was trying to figure you out.”

Jim chuckled, “How’s that going?” he asked, kissing along Seb’s jaw.

“Not well boss.”

Sebastian felt Jim chuckle against his neck, “Mmm. . . good. Can’t have you learning all my secrets,” he muttered.

“Don’t I already?”

Jim sat up to grin at Sebastian, “Moran, tell me you don’t actually believe you know everything there is to know about me.”

Jim’s words hurt. Sebastian doubted he realized this. “Apparently not?” he offered.

“No. Not even close. I can’t have anyone knowing everything. Not until I decide to step down from all of this.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder what would happen then if Jim was murdered. What if it wasn’t when Jim _decided_ to step down? Would all that knowledge, all those secrets die with him? He had to have a journal or something somewhere. Jim had to have some sort of backup, he wouldn’t let the empire die with him. Would he? Sebastian didn’t get much farther than that because he realized Jim was kissing his neck and working his pants open. Then suddenly everything stopped. _Please don’t let him be rethinking this, please._ Jim was definitely rethinking, Sebastian could see it in his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay flashbacks! Yay somewhat affectionate Jim! I intended to write more in this chapter, but my smut(ish) brain is somewhere else. So yeah, but we're starting to get to know Jim a little more. I will work hard this week to get chapter 7 up on time.


End file.
